


Movie Night

by Metrowolf



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: Sometimes when Taako said he was having movie night he invited the rest of the crew and they all gathered to have fun watching some shitty movie Taako chose. And sometimes ‘movie night’ was slang for ‘I’m only going to invite one or two people and we’re going to do lewd things while a movie plays in the background’. Magnus was a big fan of both options, so when Taako invited him to movie night that afternoon he felt nothing but excitement.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> *shades on, pina colada in one hand, sippy straw hanging out* I have joined a new fandom, and the first thing I do in a new fandom is find a polyship I like and SMUT IT UP. Shout out to Karu for dragging me into polyship hell, love you

Sometimes when Taako said he was having movie night he invited the rest of the crew and they all gathered to have fun watching some shitty movie Taako chose. And sometimes ‘movie night’ was slang for ‘I’m only going to invite one or two people and we’re going to do lewd things while a movie plays in the background’. Magnus was a big fan of both options, so when Taako invited him to movie night that afternoon he felt nothing but excitement.

 So when Magnus came around that evening he wasn’t really sure what to expect. Not that he ever did when it came to Taako. The wizard was as unpredictable as a lightning strike, and he electrified Magnus in often the same way. The warrior had a bag of popcorn, just in case it was going to be a normal movie night, but when he knocked on Taako’s door and the elf invited him in he quickly realized it was not going to be a normal night.

   Taako’s normally bright room was dimly lit, and only Kravitz was sitting on the couch, watching Magnus carefully as he came in.

  “I brought snacks!” Magnus announced cheerfully. He knew if it was just going to be the three of them Taako would have something special planned, but if he didn’t antagonize his friends what kind of person would Magnus be? And nothing antagonized Taako more than Magnus pretending he liked cheap and greasy food to the exquisite meals Taako made.

  “Homie, you brought popcorn? Into my abode??” Taako asked in a high-pitched tone. His face wrinkled with disgust.

  Kravitz laughed. “You didn’t think there would be snacks already?”

  “Well, I know how much Taako loves popcorn, and I wasn’t sure if anyone else would be here tonight?” Magnus said, biting back his smile. He was pretty sure what the other two were getting him into, but he just wanted to be sure.

  “fuck no, it’s just the three of us tonight,” Taako smiled. He brushed a few loose strands of blond hair behind his ear and adjusted his rather low cut shirt.

  “And what movie are we watching?” Magnus asked, approaching the couch Taako and Kravitz were perched on.  Kravitz was laying casually on the side, Taako curled next to him, almost on his lap. They were both watching Magnus in a comfortable sort of way, like they were expecting something of him. And he wanted to deliver.

  “Oh a classic,” Taako explained, “It’s a disaster of a movie called Sharknado.”

  “Shark what now?” Magnus asked, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

  “I have no idea, but it was on fantasy Netflix and it sounded like a hoot,” Taako flipped on the tv, a slight blue glow to his fingers as he turned the movie on. “It’s not like we were planning on watching it anyway.”

  “You invited me to movie night to not watch a movie?” Magnus asked, trying to sound nonchalant, as if his heart was beating faster at the way Taako was looking him up and down.

  “Are you more interested in watching a movie called Sharknado than letting us distract you?” Kravitz asked. The reaper had a hand rested on Taako’s hip, rubbing lazy circles on the elf’s pale skin.

  Magnus tried to think of a witty reply, but he only thought about how much he wanted the two of them to distract him. Instead he just gaped a little at the two of them, “Uh, well,”

  “Oh Magnus darling you’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Taako grinned, leaning towards him. “Would it be okay if I-“ Taako started, before Magnus covered the space between them and kissed Taako. The wizard perked up a little under his touch, his ears twitching,

  Mangus cherished these moments between them. Taako was a bit loose when it came to his relationships, since the day of story and song he had been in Magnus’s bed a few times, with Kravitz joining every now and then. They seemed nothing but happy to share their relationship, and Magnus never pressed the matter so long as he got to spend time with the people he loved the most. He just enjoyed his new job and jumped on the invitation whenever Taako sent it.    

  Magnus relished in the feeling of Taako’s lips on his, the small elf was so soft and had a slightly fruity scent to him. When he pulled back Magnus could still taste the pina colada lip gloss Taako had left smeared on his lips.

  Kravitz nudged Taako in the back, and the wizard let out a short laugh, “Sorry am I hogging him stud?”

  “You sure are,” Kravitz replied, and Taako leaned back so Kravitz could reach forward and pull Magnus to him. Kravitz was nothing like Taako when it came to kissing. Where Taako was enthusiastic and intense, Kravitz was usually gentle and cool, both literally and figuratively. His touch was always so refreshing, and Magnus put his hands on the side of the reapers face to pull him closer.   

  But just as quickly Kravitz was pulling away from him, and Magnus let out a sad whimper.

  “Magnus my dear, I’ve been thinking,” Taako explained, setting one hand on Kravitz’s shoulder and the other on Magnus’s arm.

  “Now that’s a great thing! I told you you should try it sometime!” Magnus cut in gleefully.

  “I- hey fuck you I’m trying to say something heartfelt here,” Taako chided, but he was grinning. “I mean to say that we’ve been thinking about you joining our relationship.”

  “I- what?” Magnus asked, suddenly overwhelmed with the possibilities that could come with.

  “Yeah well, we’re both kinda crazy about you, it’s hard not to be,” Kravitz chuckled. “You’re one of the seven birds, the greatest heros of all time, and honestly I’m smitten.”

  “And I spent a hundred years with you my fella, kinda hard to not love someone after all that,” Taako added.

  “Yeah, but you also spent that hundred years with Davenport, Lucretia and Merle, does that mean you wanna bang them to?” Magnus asked.

  Taako made a face, “You’re implying I haven’t already,” He then laughed when it was Magnus’s turn to look horrified. “Kidding! Lucretia doesn’t swing that way, and I think of Davenport and Merle more of dads than anything else. Don’t make this weird Magnus,” He said sternly.

  “Oh, it’s going to be weird. I’m gonna make it so weird,” Magnus said, a mischievous grin on his face.

  “Oh boy I’m regretting this already,” Taako sighed.

  “I’m not, this is exactly what I was hoping for,” Kravitz nuzzled the back of Taako’s neck, biting gently. Magnus saw his fangs scrape across the skin and suddenly wanted Kravitz to be biting him. Hard. And all over his rough skin.

  “And if I say yes? What does that mean for us?” Magnus asked finally, shaking away his lust hazed thoughts.

  “Well I don’t think much will change,” Taako admitted. “We’re already so close. I guess it’ll just be a title that’ll make you feel more comfortable to come to us when you need to. You know, for blow jobs and other important things.”

  Kravitz snorted. “I can understand if you don’t want things to change between us,” He said gently. “But we just wanted to let you know we’re not just coming to you for fun. We love you, and want you to be as happy as we are.”

  “I mean, yeah?” Magnus replied, staring at them. “Well duh I’m totally ok with this? Not having to feel weird about joining you two? Hell yeah, sign me the fuck up!”

  “Nice!” Taako shouted.

  “ I was rather hoping you’d say that,” Kravitz purred. “We were thinking tonight would be all about you anyway. So Magnus, now that you have both of us, what would you like us to do?”

  Magnus paused, taking his companions in. He had always been happy to be a part of their relationship in an outsider kind of way. He came when they called, just glad to be included, and when they wanted to bed him he let them take the lead. But now, oh now they were letting him take charge. God, how many times had Magnus dreamed about something like this. He tugged off his shirt, wondering how far he could push things on the first night. 

  “I, could you-“ Magnus suddenly flushed. Ok, he could have what he wanted, but geez it was weird talking about your kinks for the first time even with experienced partners. Damn, he wished he could be as shameless as Taako. He glanced at the television, and was surprised to see the movie was still playing. He had been so wrapped up in their conversation he had forgotten. Then he looked back to his lovers before he lost his nerve. “Can you restrain me?” 

  “Oh no problem Beefcake,” Taako gushed, and his eyes were suddenly tinged black as he cast a spell. Magnus let out a surprised yelp as one of evard’s black tentacles formed from the ground below him and wrapped around his wrists, pulling his arms over his head and away from Taako. Oh man, he didn’t think this through, did he? Magnus was pulled back into a laying position, his arms loosely tied to the armrest.

  “Too much?” Taako asked, a smile still on his lips but his long elfin ears twitching nervously.

  The tentacles were soft and slimy, and Magnus tried not to be too turned on by the way the squirming felt against his skin.

  “I’m going to have to roll to see if I’m into this,” Magnus teased. The fighter instead tested his new restraints, tugging against them. The tentacles held firm, but were still loose enough to keep from hurting him. He didn’t put his full strength behind the escape attempt, but they would do. “Oh hell,” Magnus moaned. “Fucking perfect.”

  “Sweet,” Taako gently laid a hand on Magnus’s thigh. “Now what do you want us to do?”

  The elf pulled himself comfortably next to Magnus on the couch, tracing a finger over the top of Magnus’s shirt. Kravitz then took his place between Magnus’s thighs, his cool hands playing with the edge of Magnu’s shorts. “Your wish is my command,” Kravitz said coolly, his hands running up Magnus’s waist.

  “Oh gods,” Magnus breathed. This was way too much goddamn power. “Touch me,” He commanded. Taako snickered, before putting a single finger on Magnus’s bare chest.

  “Okay motherfucker,” Magnus chided.

  “Sorry my dude, you have to be more specific than that,” Taako smiled. “I want a goddamn explicit rating from the things you say.”

  Kravitz’s hands on his waist was starting to make Magnus’s head spin. He was so chilling, and the way he was toying with the hem of Magnus’s shorts, his nails just barely scraping him, Magnus let out a short breath. “If you could kindly help me out of my clothes, and then touch my exposed skin, preferably with your mouths.”

  “Now that I can work with,” Taako hummed, pushing a hand under Magnus’s top and tracing it across Magnus’s chest before grabbing his new boyfriend by the cheek with his free hand and pulling him in for a kiss. He pushed Magnus’s mouth open, not that he was entirely unwilling, just surprised by the sudden intensity. Taako flicked his tongue into Magnus’s mouth, brushing against his teeth.

  Magnus started to lean into, breaking their kiss to moan loudly when Kravitz palmed his growing erection through his shorts. He loved being with both of them at the same time, but he could be easily distracted by one and surprised by the other. It wasn’t always entirely unpleasant.

  Kravitz hummed with pleasure, enjoying the way he made Magnus groan. He placed his hands firmly on Magnus’s hips, and leaned down to kiss Magnus just above the shorts line.

  “Clothes off please,” Magnus groaned again, trying to push up and into Kravitz. The reaper chuckled and just pushed him more firmly into the couch.

  “He asked nicely love,” Taako teased, continuing to nip at Magnus’s ear. He had given up on the lips in favor of listening to the subtle noises Magnus was making as Kravitz continued to rub him over his clothes. After a moment he moved to kiss along Magnus’s collar bone, letting his teeth graze the skin.

  “Fine,” Kravitz replied, his tone missing it’s normal jovial touch. He seemed much more serious as he undid Magnus’s shorts and pulled them down, leaving the under garments where they were. Magnus grinded on Kravitz and the couch in a desperate attempt to pull them off.

  “Please!” Magnus panted, before Kravitz reached down and slipped his hand under the hem of Magnus’s undergarments and grabbed his erection.  His hands were a bit clammy, but it didn’t feel ice cold, and Magnus suspected he had been warming them before he got to Taako’s room. Or, Magnus would have suspected that if his head was not currently spinning at the way Kravitz was stroking him. The reaper was making slow and steady pumps, flicking a cool finger just over the tip and wetting himself with precum.

  Magnus bit his lip, trying to keep the next moan in, but Taako just tutted at him. “Now now, we deserve every elicit noise we get from you homie.” The elf prompted. He kissed at the curve of Magnus’s neck, before biting him lightly and sucking.

  “Ah! Fuck!” Magnus breathed. “Kravitz, dude.”

  “Yes?” Kravitz replied, looking up at Magnus, a sweet look in his eyes and Magnus’s cock in his hand.

  “Could you either pick up the pace or start sucking me off?” Magnus growled.

  Kravitz just laughed, but he finally slipped his hands under the seam of Magnus’s underwear and tugged them off, and Magnus kicked them into a heap on the floor. Kravitz continued to stroke his girth, increasing his pace, and slowly working himself into a better position to reach him with his mouth. Continuing to stroke him with his hand, Kravitz carefully licked around the head of Magnus’s cock. Magnus moaned loudly, thrusting his hips into Kravitz. The reaper hummed around him, pushing him back down onto the couch.

  “Enjoying yourself?” Taako asked heavily, tracing a finger along the bruises he just made.

  Magnus let out a pitiful whine as he strained against the tentacles. He wanted to grab Taako, he wanted that dirty mouth on his and he wanted to hold him and feel him all over his slim body. “Take off your shirt,” Magnus commanded.

  “Yes sir,” Taako purred, tugging off his long sleeve. He then proceeded to fold the shirt neatly and hang it over the back of the couch. Both Magnus and Kravitz stopped to stare at him. “What? I’m not an animal, my clothes are designer sweethearts.”

  “Oh my god,” Magnus sighed.

  Kravitz lifted himself back into a sitting position, wiping his chin. Magnus sighed at the loss, but when he saw Kravitz tug his jacket off he started to perk up again. Kravitz had a sculpted body, with a few thin scars running across his skin, from a long time working as a bounty hunter. He was very pleasant to look at, and if he hadn’t just been in the middle of something Magnus would have wanted to watch him all day. Then Kravitz reached down and undid his belt and tugged his pants off.

  “Oh, lovely,” Taako chirped as Kravitz pulled his under garments off, revealing a large erection.

  Kravitz looked pleased at the compliment, posing just a little bit above Magnus. The fighter strained against his holds again, this time wanting to drag Kravitz against him. Gods, this was the best night, with  not one, but two incredible guys hovering over him and attending to him. He was so glad he came for movie night.

  “Kravitz, can you- Ah” Magnus broke into a moan as Kravitz took hold of him again. His hands had warmed significantly since they started.

  “Can I what now?” Kravitz teased, slowly moving up Magnus’s body so he could reach him for a kiss. He kept on hand on Magnus’s shaft, pressing himself against a helpless Magnus and stealing his breath with a searing kiss. Magnus twitched under his grasp, once again thrusting himself up into Kravit’z hand and crotch. This time Kravitz let him, chucking at Magnus’s enthusiasm.

  Kravitz pulled one hand across Magnus’s chest, tweaking his hard nipples, and pulling back from the kiss. He nipped at Magnus’s bottom lip lightly, his intense red eyes full of heat and want that was matched only by Magnus’s own desires.

  “I want you to fuck me please,” Magnus breathed.

  “Fucking finally, I’ve been waiting on this shit all night!” Taako said. He waved his hand and produced a small tin of lube. “Here you go my man.”

  Kravitz took it with a grin. “Ever the gentleman Taako. You want in on this?” 

  “I’m good with watching,” Taako replied. “It’s Magnus’s night after all. That is not to say I won’t be doing anything. I have a few tricks in mind to make this better for all of us.”

  “Nothing frightens me or turns me on more than the threat of your tricks,” Kravitz, teased, gracing Taako with a kiss before pulling the tin open.

  He rubbed the lube generously onto his fingers, before positioning himself between Magnus’s legs again and grabbing his ass. Magnus whined as he traced his fingers around his hole before slipping the first one in. Magnus let out a short bark of pleasure, feeling his face flush. He didn’t bottom often, being a big guy and all, and he loved it when he did. God, did he love it. Kravitz started slowly, moving the fingers gently yet firmly into him, further and further.

  Magnus took a sharp breath, grabbing onto his restraints to feel like he had any sort of control. Seeing his distress, Taako traced a slender elfin finger along Magnus’s lips, and the fighter took the bait immediately, nipping at the finger and sucking hungrily. He made eye contact with Taako, as if to say, this could be your damn penis in my mouth if you wanted, but Taako just smiled.

  “Not yet,” He whispered, his throat tight. Taako’s eyes turned black again, and he jerked his other hand in midair. A few more tentacles reached from the floor to grab at Magnus’s arms and pull him back further, exposing him in a lewd way. Magnus choked, moaning at Taako.

  Kravitz took advantage of the shift to slip a third finger in, and watched with pleasure as Magnu’s whole body arched and shook with the pressure he was building. The reaper kept blasting into him, scissoring his fingers to widen him as much as he could.

  Taako watched him happily, tugging at Magnus’s hair and kissing his neck to help him along. “You ready my man? You want my boyfriend to fuck you in the ass?” He whispered into Magnus’s skin, in a low gravelly voice.

  “My boyfriend too,” Magnus managed to sputter back, loving the feel of the word in his mouth. Boyfriend. Hell yeah. “Yes, gods yes please Kravitz.”

  Kravitz continued to toy with him for a moment longer before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the edge of the couch. “How can I say no with both of you begging for it?” Kravitz said, flashing a toothy grin. He took the tin again and rubbed himself down with the lube before pulling Magnus into the lap the best he could. The black reaper spread his ass cheeks and positioned himself for entrance. He traced his head across Magnus’s throbbing entrance, taking it as slowly as possible to tease Magnus.

  “Kravitz, please,” Magnus keened, and Kravitz pushed into him.

  The reaper had to hold him down as Magnus tried to buck into him again. It felt so damn good, Magnus is surprised he didn’t blow immediately. Kravitz was so damn big and girthy.

  Kravitz didn’t say anything, just grunted as he kept one hand on Magnus’s ribs to hold him down, and one hand on the couch to steady himself. He started slowly at first, and increased in pace as he found a good rhythm. He continued as Magnus started to let out sharp intakes of breath, whining with pleasure. Taako continued to kiss him, whispering dirty things into his ears about how much both of them were looking forward to this night, about how badly both of them wanted to fuck him, and eventually be fucked by him. In-between the salacious things he was saying he was biting and nipping at every bit of skin he could reach. Magnus’s neck, his ear, his lips. Nothing was going to be free of bruises when the night was over. Bruises that Magnus wouldn’t get a healer to look at, because he wanted the marks of his lovers to stay on his skin forever.

  Kravitz continued to thrust into him, and just when Magnus thought he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, Kravitz would slow down and change his position slightly. Pulling one of Magnus’s legs up more, changing the angle at which he was spearing his new boyfriend. Then he’d pull up the pace again, and send Magnus into a dizzy spell of nothing but heat and tingles and intense crazes.

  “I can’t,” Magnus breathed after Kravitz found just the right rhythm. “I fucking can’t- ha,” This time kravitz didn’t slow down as he felt Magnus reach his peak, and instead tightened his grip on the couch and pounding harder. Magnus’s breath caught in his throat and he went completely silent as he came, squirting all over his stomach. Kravitz just kept up the pace, grinning wildly.

  Magnus took a deep shuddering breath as air came back to him. “Oh gods,” He gasped, as he continued to grind into Kravitz, wanting to rest, but not wanting his lover to stop.  Taako continued to kiss him as Kravitz intensified and finally drove in as deep as he could and held it as he came, moaning loudly.

  Finally, he pulled out of Magnus, laying on top of the fighter in a messy heap as he came down. His skin was flushed and hot from the friction he had just caused. “Was that good?” He asked Magnus, grinning.

  “So damn good,” Magnus smiled back, panting heavily. He pulled against the tentacles, not sure if they were done yet or not. Because two of them had finished, but they had someone else to attend to between them.

  “Well then,” Said Taako. “You two made a mess.”

  “Oh buddy are we not done yet,” Magnus growled at him, and in response, Kravitz pulled Taako between them and gave him a lust filled kiss. Taako let out a yelp as Kravitz moved his hands down his lover’s body, yanking at the hem of his adventure’s pants.

  “You two are filthy! You’re going to ruin my Prada, let me do it you monster!” Taako shouted indignantly as Kravitz peppered his face with tiny teasing kisses. Taako spluttered, pulling down his drawers and kneeling over Magnus, his erection finally let loose. “Happy?” The elf asked indignantly, crossing his arms over his dainty chest.

  “More than you know,” Magnus grinned from where he was still bound, with a perfect view of Taako’s rather pale ass. “Do you think it’s time to let me go?” He asked.

  “If you’re finished?” Taako replied, and with a wave of his hand the tentacles evaporated. Magnus immediately raised his hands and rubbed his wrists. They weren’t sore at all, attesting to Taako’s immeasurable control when it came to his spell casting. Magnus let out a deep breath, thinking about how many times he had seen Taako cast spells, and he was still amazed every time. It was truly a sight to behold. Thinking of which-

  Magnus reached forward and grabbed Taako around the waist, savoring in the surprised squeak Taako made. He sat up promptly, pulling the small elf onto his lap, and running warm hands across Taako’s chest.

  “Ech,” Taako gasped, pushing against Magnus, “This is the thanks I get for the wonderful night I gave you? You drag me down to your level and get me all dirty?”

  Magnus held fast to his boyfriend. God, he would never get tired of thinking that word. “Oh Taako, you aren’t dirty enough!”

  Kravitz put a hand on Taako’s shoulder, stilling the smaller man. “We certainly, finished, but you still have a lot of potential for tonight.” The reaper looked over Taako, “Magnus, do you want to do the honors, or should I?”

  “It’s my night isn’t it?” Magnus asked carefully, before reaching around and taking Taako in his hands. The elf gasped at his touch, whimpering as Magnus started to stroke him in long steady beats.

  “It’s your night to be pleased,” Taako huffed heavily, before shuddering as Magnus cupped his balls. Kravitz, enjoying the show, leaned back to take all of Taako in, and watching the elf’s body flush red as he realized he had an audience.

  “I don’t think you realize what this is doing for me,” Magnus replied. With his left hand he reached up and pushed Taako until they were flush, and then he bit down on Taako’s shoulder. Taako moaned with delight, reaching down and digging his nails into Magnus’s thighs in response. Magnus learned over the years that Taako maybe wasn’t the most imposing figure, but the dainty man sure liked it rough. And he could dish out anything that was given to him, Magnus remembered with startling clarity as Taako’s nails pierced his skin, drawing a bright red drop of blood.

  After a minute of resting, Kravitz got back up again, intent on helping Taako finish. He ran cool hands over the elf’s chest, further pushing into Magnus’s hold. The reaper had to lean precariously over Taako’s leg, but once he was close enough he put his hands on either side of Taako’s face and kissed him hard. Taako responded in kind, hungrily forcing Kravitz’s mouth open and darting his tongue in feverishly. He was twitching under Magnus’s controlling grasp, as if he had been waiting for this moment all night. With his free hand Taako reached down and grasped Magnus’s hand, forcing him to pick up the pace until he was moving with desperate urgency.

  Taako gasped after keeping up the pace for several moments, leaning away from Kravitz so he could catch his ragged breath. He let out a shrill keen as he came, panting so heavily Magnus was worried for a moment. Then he leaned back, putting his full weight into Magnus and gasping, “fuuuuck!”

  Magnus chuckled, kissing the shoulder he had bitten previously. “Are you good darling?” He asked, humming with pleasure.

  “Oh god,” Taako breathed, putting a shaky hand on Kravitz’s shoulder. “God damn am I good. No one has ever been this good before, and it will never be again. All is great in coolsville here,” the elf prattled, waving his hands halfheartedly as he spoke.

  Kravitz couldn’t help but smile at him, reaching a tentative hand forward to stroke the elf’s face. Taako continued to pant heavily, but let out a shaky laugh at the touch of affection. “You look worn out darling,”Kravitz purred.

  “I sure could use a power nap right about now,” Taako said, pushing himself up and out of Magnus’s grasp. Magnus protested, pulling him back into his lap and continuing to kiss the back of his neck, his shoulders, anywhere he could reach.

  “Babe, you are sticky and gross,” Taako complained. He waved his hand again, this time the magic bright yellow as the three of them were suddenly clean of residue. “There, now you may snuggle me.”

  Magnus wrapped his arms around Taako protectively, “thanks for the permission!” He chirped, burying his face into long blonde hair. Kravitz leaned forward and laid across both of them, his dreads falling across Taako’s face.

  “Oof-“ Taako huffed as Kravitz pressed the air from him. Kravitz laughed lightly, before pulling himself up just enough to give Taako a gentle kiss.

  “Well, I for one am pleased with the way this night went. Particular since Taako was fearing you’d reject our offer and we’d actually have to watch the movie,” Kravitz chuckled, sitting back up and looking around for where his pants ended up.

  Magnus finally turned his head toward the tv and noted that the movie must have ended recently, because the credits were still rolling. He had the distinct feeling he didn’t miss anything important.

  “Oh no,” Taako whined, when he saw what Magnus was looking at. “Guess we’ll have to have another movie night!”

  Kravitz laughed as he tugged his boxer back on. Black, with tiny white skulls all across it. “Oh no,” He moaned theatrically, “anything but that!”

  Magnus finally relented as Taako pulled away to put his clothes back on. He stretched out and yawned with content, snuggling into the warm couch and waiting for his boyfriends to come back to him once they were satisfied with their level of post sex nakedness. For Kravitz that seemed to be just his boxers, and for Taako it was Magnus’s boxers and Kravitz’s undershirt. And for Magnus it was still completely nude. He finally got up, his legs feeling a bit less sturdy than normal, and ran to the bathroom.

  When he came back Taako and Kravitz were sitting next to each other, Kravitz was twirling loose strands of blonde hair in his hands while the elf picked up the remote.

  “Up for another movie?” Taako asked, nestling himself in the crook of Kravitz’s elbow.

  “As long as this one makes sense,” Kravitz replied.

  Magnus just hummed his agreement as he sat back on the couch and laid his head in Taako’s lap. Sure his boyfriends got tired, but they didn’t need to sleep like he did. As Taako changed the movie he started to play absentmindedly with Magnus’s hair. Magnus slowly drifted to sleep under his touch, thinking that if this is what it meant to have two boyfriends, than he never wanted anything else in life.

 


End file.
